The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming an assembly of potentiometers.
Known methods of assembling potentiometers involve inserting the potentiometer through a support plate and then securing the potentiometer to the support plate. The means for securing the potentiometer to the support plate typically comprises an apparatus for absorbing clamping force such as produced by torquing a lock nut on a threaded stem of the potentiometer. However, the clamping force used to secure the potentiometer tends to rotate the potentiometer. The position of the contacts of the potentiometer thus shift erratically out of alignment and cannot readily connect to a printed circuit board. The rotation of the potentiometer against the support plate increases the time required to form a potentiometer assembly by requiring a separate step to realign the wires of the potentiometer. Moreover, the rotation may cause the contacts to become cross wired.